


【VND】Bel raggio Lusinghier 美丽可爱的光

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, 崽是蛋生的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 但丁睡得很沉，那头散披的银发被浮动的尘埃凝染，在缓降的夕阳照耀下看起来像是瑰丽的光。尼禄突然意识到自己的想法，有些诧异自己怎么会变得如此多愁善怅。但丁的存在似乎给男孩带来一种眼睛看不见、也无法用语言进行描述的奇异安心感，某些困扰着他的东西似乎消散了。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 13





	【VND】Bel raggio Lusinghier 美丽可爱的光

布施后的午休，老迈的女修士坐在诵经回廊的台阶上，尼禄按照她的嘱托从贮藏室里拿出了大概三磅过冬的摩拉瓦茨酸橘和三瓶佐餐的木瓜和茴香花刨酒。女修士长相和蔼且精神饱满，她不太清楚男孩被院长请来的原因，但偶尔仍会询问尼禄是否住得习惯。田圃里的胡瓜苗和金银花长势盎然，一岁大的宝宝睡在她手边的摇篮里，他是山居里某个病故寡妇的孩子，松蜂咬住春天尾巴的月份被山民们送到隐修院交给修士们抚养。

“你看起来在躲避些什么，”老人慢悠悠地拨动手指，那两根钢针飞梭般地编织出一条金色羊绒攒线的河流从她的口袋里倾泄而下，“家人吗？”

“不，”尼禄替她整理毛线球的手顿了顿，一旁的黑莓灌木丛里跃出来一只毛噗噗的狗崽。男孩否认道，而它则打了个不大不小的喷嚏，正试图从被踩碾过的掉落浆果堆里闯出一条路，“没有。”

小狗崽晃着脑袋毛躁躁地摸索了一会儿，啪嗒啪嗒的爪子上沾染了汁液，在小径的石板上印出湿漉漉的暗粉色花朵，在听见一声急切的犬吠后钻过女修士正在编织的毛毯，溜地蹿进林子朝那个声音奔去。

晚餐时候，除开摩拉瓦茨酸橘以及木瓜和茴香花刨酒外还会有一些滋滋冒泡的鹅油面包和油浸凤尾鱼混合刺山柑捣拌的南瓜泥，一垒杏仁糕还有一整轮杏干酱渍烤的黇鹿排，在吃之前修士们会磨上一些盐巴和糖腌后晒干的鸭蛋黄。女修士在餐前为他做了祈祷，希望他躲避着的烦恼早日消散，那个被其他修士抱住的宝宝张开嘴朝他冒口水泡泡。

祈祷对半魔管用吗？尼禄不知道。他不怎么吃东西，而用含住烤热的甜麦芽似的酒液去嗅身上穿的修士服会闻出一股书本和苦荞的气味，除了偶尔低头看一眼窗外长满杜鹃的蹒峭溪谷，他也始终闭着眼睛。

餐桌上，修士们沉默寡言而又十分诚实，他们吃得很快，只在食用甜点的时候偶尔会相互交谈一些无关紧要的琐碎小事，以及称赞杏酱里的黄杏干酸得恰到好处，或是讨论刨酒是否需要多在阴干的地窖里多藏一些日子。

隐修院足够宁静，远离城市也远离人群，尼禄甚至对修士们悉索的交谈开始感到适应和放松，即便妮可从一开始并不打算接下这个委托：酬劳太少且需要出远门，花在来回上的路费和精力跟收益成不了正比。可尼禄很满意，准确来讲，应该说他几乎是逃一样地来到这里，似乎恨不得把所有东西都抛在身后。

在这里甚至夜晚都降临得异常缓慢，屋外的松涛上覆盖着一层盐巴般的白霜，尼禄站起身推开石灰浆粉刷的门，穿过树廊和一处池塘。太阳仍旧潜游其中，虎视眈眈地凝望着这片蹒峭的夏季河谷，让一切歪扭得像一只洄水的鳟鱼，潜游在远山底下的一道淡影深处。

他暂居过几天的屋窗前悬挂的那簇渴死的茗荷像一群团簇在一起的蓝白黄缘的拢翅蝴蝶。虽然他离开前并没有打开窗，尼禄思忖着推门。

屋里仍旧是一股难以避免白山杏的气味，从呓敞的窗棂边响起一阵洋流袭卷来的回忆的咕哝，像是某种可怜的东西。

有人正仰躺在他的床上。

但丁睡得很沉，那头散披的银发被浮动的尘埃凝染，在缓降的夕阳照耀下看起来像是瑰丽的光。尼禄突然意识到自己的想法，有些诧异自己怎么会变得如此多愁善怅。但丁的存在似乎给男孩带来一种眼睛看不见、也无法用语言进行描述的奇异安心感，某些困扰着他的东西似乎消散了。

尼禄静静地把头靠在椅背上，他不想叫醒但丁。

从事务所来到这里需要转两次飞机，搭一班早间巴士，要是运气不好或许只能选择矮马或者吃蒜头长大的坏脾气山羊栓搭的木板车。但丁的手指缝隙间还沾染有一种苔藓新鲜潮溽的味道。

他们的手挨得如此近，尼禄忍下触碰的冲动，撞进屋里的松蜂嗡嗡地像咬开一颗心脏一样啃住蔓进窗棂的开花的山茱萸。一切铳昧高悬，寒冷的银河系的光带像是一棵开花的树，紫啸鸫在枝蔓间啼啭。

尼禄开始茫然地呼吸，直到但丁握住了他的手。

窗外月亮从他们紧贴的湿津津的指缝里升起，在紫粉色苍穹的分界线下冻结。


End file.
